Unrequited Love
by FunWithoutLimits
Summary: Para una persona como Eli, el hecho de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo era totalmente nuevo e inexplicable. ¿Tú que harías si se abre una oportunidad con tu amor, pero tienes que pasar sobre tu amiga? Es que jamás pensó enamorarse de cierta pelinegra, y lo que es peor, novia de su mejor amiga.


**UNREQUITED LOVE**

 **NINGÚN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, NI LOVE LIVE. **

* * *

Era extraño. Tan extraño.

¿Cuándo? No lo sabía.

—¿Eli?— la razón de sus dudas se encontraba ahora frente a ella hablándole. Entró a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

La miró fijamente. Rubí y azul, en su mente era la combinación perfecta.

Para alguien como Eri el sentir lo que sentía era totalmente nuevo e inexplicable. De hecho, se preguntaba si su amiga practicaba algún hechizo ya que cada vez que la vía, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, o tal vez necesitaba ver un cardiólogo. No lo sabía.

—¿Sabes dónde está Nozomi?— un dolor pulsante en su corazón.

—Dijo que se iba con Rin y Honoka un momento a comprar algo—

—Tch... Debió de haberme avisado mínimo.— se miraron nuevamente.

—¿Quieres que comamos juntas?— preguntó Eri con cierto nerviosismo. Ni ella sabía de dónde había salido aquella pregunta, tal vez de sus ansias por conocer más a la pelinegra.

Nico le sonrió —Bueno—

Se encontraban hablando mientras comían en el receso.

Eri le puso un auricular a Nico, con una canción que a la rubia le gustaba mucho.

-Umm... No, no me gusta-le devuelve el auricular a Eri, ella un poco triste por esto finge que no le importó.

Le sonríe mientras se pone el otro auricular -Ni modo Nico, te lo pierdes-

Tararea un pedazo de la canción.

De repente siente una mano cerca de oreja y acto seguido su auricular es arrebatado.

-Préstame atención- reclamaba Nico -Estoy junto a ti, hazle caso a Nico-

Inevitablemente, Eri tiene el pensamiento de que parece que fueran pareja y ante esto gira la cara para evitar sonrojarse. No sabía cómo, pero Nico a veces hacía que se pusiera muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?- le preguntó a la pelinegra.

Ella soltó una risa -No lo sé, disculpa. Nico!— hizo su gesto mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Eri la miró y sonrió -Está bien. Siempre eres rara. Por eso Nozomi te da un castigo.— se quitó el otro auricular y guardó su celular.

No es que le estuviera haciendo caso o algo por el estilo, es que pensó que de verdad había faltado el respeto al no escucharla.

Todo el resto del receso se la pasaron bromeando y contando historias. Esta era una de esas pocas veces donde convivían solo ellas dos. Y la rubia debía aprovecharlo.

Desde que formaron el grupo había logrado acercarse más a la pelinegra. Muy en el fondo sabía que siempre había querido acercarse a ella, pero su falta de conocimientos sobre cómo tratar a los demás la detuvieron. De hecho, agradecía que Nozomi fuera su amiga y también de la pelinegra. Ya que eso hizo que de vez en cuando hablaran ella y Nico.

Lo que no podía agradecer era que... Nozomi y Nico fueran novias. Cada vez que las veía juntas le dolía. Y más que la pelinegra a veces sólo saludara a Nozomi como si ella no existiera. Pero eso cambió con la formación del grupo.

De hecho, sólo ella sabía sobre la relación de sus amigas.

—¡Nicocchi!— Nozomi había llegado —ah, Hola Ericchi— pobre Eli. Y eso que ellas eran mejores amigas.

—Hola Nozomi— dijo por lo bajo mientras veía que Nozomi y Nico se abrazaban. Más bien, la pelinegra abrazaba a la mayor.

—Debemos hablar— le susurró Nozomi a Nico.

* * *

Llevaba una semana que Nico y Nozomi, habían terminado.

La rubia no sabía que sentir, por un lado sentía felicidad y por otro angustia, y ambos en mismas medidas. Nadie quiere ver a la persona que le gusta estar triste.

—Hola Nico— le sonrió, y fue correspondida.

Nico fingía que lo de Nozomi no le afectaba, pero moría por dentro, ella lo notaba.

—Hola, Eri—

Su tiempo lo había divido de tal manera que, en horario de escuela la rubia pudiera estar casi siempre con Nico, claro que a veces alguien más del grupo se lo impedía, entonces se iba con Nozomi. Pero con ella llegaba a la escuela y se iban juntas de la misma.

—He estado pensando que... No sabes qué hacer— dijo Nico sin verla.

—¿Qué?— no entendía

—No sabes qué hacer, puesto que eres amiga de dos personas que terminaron un noviazgo— Nico soltó directamente mientras la veía —Y encima dos mujeres— soltó una risa amarga.

—Realmente no entiendo— la miró fijamente —Tú eres mi amiga y nada impide eso. Nada me hará perderte.— le sonrió.

—Eri...— Nico adquirió un sonrojo. Eso sorprendió bastante a la rusa. Vamos, hablamos de Nico.

Iba a contestar algo cuándo...

—Nico... Cchi— Nozomi entraba al salón. —¿Po-podemos hablar?— preguntó con tristeza.

Nico y Eri se miraron, y la rubia asintió dándole fuerzas a Nico.

Salieron sus dos mejores amigas juntas, y ella se levantó sin pensarlo, quería escuchar, de verdad quería, incluso si en el proceso rompía sus propias reglas morales y éticas.

—Por favor, Nicocchi. Perdóname.— logró escuchar aquello como si fuera un murmuro apenas audible —Dame una oportunidad más— salió corriendo. No deseaba escuchar más.

* * *

—¿Qué debo hacer, Eli?—

Preguntó enterrando su cara en sus manos.

—No sé. Pero me han dicho que... Los "ex" por algo terminaron y… Por algo volverán a hacerlo— se miraron. —Por supuesto que tú y Nozomi podrían ser la excepción— le sonrió.

.

Nico después de meditarlo mucho, la respuesta a Nozomi era negativa. Y se lo dijo. Ya estaba decidido, serían sólo amigas por el bien del grupo.

Esto, aunque no quisiera admitirlo había hecho feliz a Eri. Pero después de ver a su mejor amiga triste se sintió mal por ello.

—¿Estás bien, Nozomi?— preguntó tocando el hombro de su amiga.

—¿De verdad? Acabo de perder mi única oportunidad con Nicocchi y... ¿Preguntas si me siento bien?— se estaba desquitando con la rubia.

—Ya-ya te enamorarás de nuevo. Esto no debe ser impedimento para que seas feliz— se sentía terrible. Estaba tratando de convencer a su amiga de olvidar a Nico cuando ni ella podía hacerlo.

—Yo la amo, Elicchi— con eso, las esperanzas de Eli se esfumaron.

Y con dolor en su corazón fue a hablar con Nico.

-Hola- se acercó algo tímida.

Nico tardó en reaccionar.

-Hola- saludó media muerta

-Si tanto lo piensas, ¿no deberías intentarlo una vez más?- trató de sonar buena persona, alguien preocupada por su amiga... Y lo estaba, pero no de la manera que debía estarlo. Le preocupaba que ellas volvieran y perder a Nico... Aunque bueno...

La pelinegra la miró un momento y sonrió triste

-Tú misma lo dijiste, un ex debe ser siempre un ex-

Estaba feliz pero no del todo, ver esa sonrisa triste, tan poco característica de ella, le dolía.

Se acercó y la abrazo, no hubo resistencia, aunque ninguna de las dos solía abrazar.

-Que cobarde- dijo la rubia.

-Oye!- se quejó separándose. —¡La gran Nico Nii no es cobarde!—

En realidad esas palabras no eran para aquella pelinegra, eran para ella misma.

Tenía miedo, sabía que no iba a ser aceptada, ni siquiera sabía si lo que sentía realmente era amor o sólo amistad. Pero algo tenía claro, no quería perder aquella chica.

Le sonrió con todo el dolor oculto tras esa sonrisa.

-Te invito algo para que estés mejor-

Y la de ojos rubí no tardo en aprovechar.

-Nico te va a salir cara!-

-Nico!-

Empezaron a bromear.

"Prefiero una vida a tu lado que arriesgarme a obtener un poco más de felicidad" pensó Eri "Que cobarde soy. Pero, no pienso perderte ahora que al fin somos amigas. Ya que esto es un... Amor no correspondido"

Al llegar el día siguiente, Nozomi le contó las buenas noticias con una sonrisa radiante.

Nico y ella habían vuelto.

Eli la felicitó sabiendo en su interior que habían vuelto en parte gracias a ella.

Se dio tres patadas mentales y cuatro felicitaciones.

Había hecho el bien... Entonces...

¿Por qué se sentía tan triste?

La había perdido —Aunque nunca fue mía— dijo mientras caminaba hacia las chicas que se encontraban calentando y miraba a una en especial.

* * *

—¿Por qué estás tan triste, Eli? — la pelirroja frente a ella no dejaba de preguntarle lo mismo desde hace 3 minutos. Su barrera inquebrantable estaba a punto de romperse.

—No sé de qué hablas— respondió ocultando su rostro entre sus manos

—Puedes confiar en nosotras, Eli. Estamos solas, y guardaremos el secreto. Sólo… desahógate—

Las miró, y al ver sus rostros llenarse de preocupación se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar.

—No puedo…— dijo entre sollozos. —Unrequited love— dijo aquello en un susurro, pero sus amigas alcanzaron a escuchar con pena aquellas palabras, todo el llanto tenía un sentido ahora.

A Umi y a Maki les pareció mejor que su amiga simplemente llorara y sacara todo. Tampoco es cómo si ellas pudieran darle consejos esplendidos acerca de eso. Las tres eran iguales.

* * *

Los meses habían pasado ya desde aquel día que había llorado en una habitación por una persona que era feliz con otra.

—¿Entonces…mañana en el cine? — preguntó la rubia algo tímida.

—S-Sí! — le respondió nerviosa y tiesa

—Tranquila Umi— se rio —No debes de estar tan nerviosa—

—Es culpa de Eli— aquello murmurado ni siquiera llegó a los oídos de la rubia pero le dio el valor suficiente a la peliazul para acercarse y despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Hasta luego! — se alejó rápidamente sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Tocó su mejilla mientras un rojo adornaba su rostro. Cada día descubría una faceta nueva de Umi. Y le agradaba.

* * *

Los años pasaron y efectivamente, Nozomi demostró lo que dijo. Su amor era verdadero.

Justo ahora, frente a la gran iglesia, se daba cuenta que tal vez nunca pudo confesarse porque el destino no lo quiso. Era una excusa barata para ocultar su cobardía pero a ella le funcionaba.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, transmitiéndole un calor especial.

—¿Sa-sabías qué… En-en realidad…— El rostro sonrojado, y el cabello adornado con lindas flores. Era hermosa ante los ojos de Eri —Yo, yo quiero casarme algún día con mi-mi novia—

Ahora el sonrojo era de Eli.

—Umi…— de un momento a otro la peliazul le dio un beso sellando así sus palabras y labios.

—Y-yo, me voy— salió corriendo a refugiarse entre sus amigas que esperaban a que Nico llegara en su vestido blanco.

—Tal parece que 5 años de relación son los indicados para casarse— tocó sus labios mientras sonreía —¿Quién deberá usar el vestido? ¿Umi querrá usar vestido? — ahora su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas que no sabía que podía formularse.

Y cuando Nico aventó el ramo, adivinen a quién le cayó. Correcto, a Eli, e inmediatamente giró para ver a Umi y guiñarle un ojo. La chica no podía adquirir un tono más rojo en su cara.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de una boda, ¿No? Eli?— La voz burlona de Nico sonó a su lado. Ella le sonrió

—Espero que estemos invitadas, Elicchi— Nozomi llegó hasta su ahora esposa.

—Les aseguro, son las primeras de la lista—

La noche, el año, y la vida en adelante fue maravillosa. Conoció a la persona indicada en un momento no tan indicado, pero lo logró. El destino y su amor lograron juntarlas.

* * *

 **fdfgdfsga**

 **Nunca sé qué final ponerle.**

 **Okaaay, esto iba a quedar hasta antes del UmiEri peeero, no quería dejar a una Eli triste** **=´)**

 **Y no sé si es Eri, Eli, o si es sólo una C o dos en el elicchi, ericchi (?)... Por ello, disculpen.**

 **Gracias a los que comentan, a los que dejan fav, gracias a todos en realidad, incluso a esa persona que leyó y no le gustó, gracias por la oportunidad.**

 **NOTA: Esta historia (EriNicoNozo) en realidad pasó, es adaptación de unos sucesos en mi vida =´) pero eso ya es del pasado =D**

 **[A nadie le importa!] lo sé, lo sé T.T pero quería comentarlo u.u**

 **He pensado hacer one-shots de toda pareja inusual que se me ocurra, pero buee... ya veremos.**

 **Si alguien sigue mis historias y espera actualización le pido me perdone la demora, pero estoy bloqueada con esas** **Dx**

 **P.D. Feliz año 2017 (atrasado) ^^**


End file.
